1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly for emitting light to a flat panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Out of flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display controls a molecular arrangement of a liquid crystal layer having an anisotropic dielectric constant and controls the amount of light transmitted by the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
Because the liquid crystal display is a light receiving type display device, the liquid crystal display requires a backlight assembly producing light to display the image. The backlight assembly includes a light source producing light. Examples of the light source include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an exterior electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and a light emitting diode (LED).
In case the backlight assembly includes the light emitting diode as the light source, red, green, and blue light emitting diodes are together used to produce white light. Red, green, and blue light are three primary colors of light and are together mixed to produce white light. As described above, because the light emitting diode uses the three primary colors of light, a representable range of colors is wide.
For instance, a 3-color light emitting diode constitutes a light emitting diode array in which red, green, and blue light emitting diodes are arranged in the order named. The red and blue light emitting diodes are positioned at the beginning and the end of the light emitting diode array, respectively, and thus the amount of red light and the amount of blue light at the beginning and the end of the light emitting diode array are relatively more than the amount of the other light. As a result, because red, green, and blue light are not uniformly mixed at the beginning and the end of the light emitting diode array, white light, to which red or blue light is added, is emitted at both ends of a liquid crystal panel. Hence, color uniformity of the liquid crystal panel is reduced.